malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tun
Tun was an overseer (i.e., sergeant)Blood and Bone, Dramatis Personae of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement which was invading the Jungle of Himatan of eastern Jacuruku under the overall command of Master Thaumaturg Golan.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.53-54Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.100 Overseer Tun wore iron-studded armour. Even Tun's thick gloves had metal studs - which added to the effectiveness of any blows that he directed at underlings and/or adversaries.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.143 The Overseer had a full face, with "fat lips" which revealed "greying rotten teeth" when he smiled or grimaced, and eyes which were surrounded by "pockets of fat". When Tun wished to be heard, he had a tendency to "bellow".Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, US HC p.199/202/207 In Blood and Bone Informed that one of the "stone soldiers" of the Thaumaturgs - the Yakshaka - was missing, Golan tasked Cohort Leader Pon-lor with finding and retrieving the missing Yakshaka. Pon-lor was told to take with him a detachment of twenty soldiers as guards - which included Overseer Tun.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.56-57 The Overseer, in the van of the detachment, was approached by a young local, Jak, who wished to speak to the leader of the group. Tun took Jak to Pon-lor, to whom Jak proceeded to claim that he had encountered a Yakshaka enslaved by a witch. Jak was able to convince Pon-lor and Tun to follow him with the rest of the detachment, to Chanar Keep.Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.100-103Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.143-144 Pon-lor's troop was thereafter led by Jak to the Keep - which was, at least initially, seemingly deserted - except for a single gate guard.Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, US HC p.195/201-205 Once the detachment was well inside the Keep, Jak tried to leave the group - ostensibly to see if there was a "problem" - but Overseer Tun stopped him. Tun signaled to two of the guards, and ordered them to accompany the young guide. One of the guards got a firm hold of Jak and the three men proceeded down a side passage. Tun, however, quickly grew uneasy with the situation and, telling Pon-lor that Chanar Keep was "an ill-omened place", recommended that they should all withdraw. Pon-lor heeding this advice, told Tun to recall the two guards. Tun tried to do so, but was unsuccessful. Pon-lor, fearing the worst, decided that it was past time for the detachment to exit the Keep. However, when Pon-lor and the detachment, with Tun at its head, tried to return the way they had come, they found themselves blocked by a large, armoured figure. Tun challenged this newcomer, bellowing, "Make way for a magister of the Thaumaturgs!" In reply, Tun received a spear trust from the armoured newcomer - right through his chest - which killed the Overseer. It was now clear that Pon-lor, Tun and the rest of the detachment had been lured into a trap. Surrounded and attacked by dim shapes, fighting soon became fierce and unrelenting between the detachment and the attackers. Pon-lor was finally able to neutralize the attackers, but when the dust cleared, he found that only four of the guards were left standing.Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, US HC p.206-210 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Jacuruku natives Category:Sergeants Category:Guards